The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 29: Nothing
The un-aired episode that was only aired once by WFXT in Boston, Massachusetts (before the show moved to WSBK), KDLH-DT2 in the Iron Range of Northeastern Minnesota, WWTI-DT2 in Upstate New York's North Country, and France 3 in France, then left un-aired until it was put on the Second Season DVD. According to writer Herda Bang, "Me and the storyboard artists were in a sugar rush when we made this..... soooooo........ the script was written and recorded, the Music and SFX were put in, it made it to the syndication channels, but, they thought it was the series finale, or "faux-nale". Today we're too embarrassed to talk about it, but have to regret it because UMG made his debut, and he debuted in the next episode". Transcript Moch: hi guys. where's my coffee? UMG: you drink coffee? moch: yes, you now know this episode. 4th wall:*crack* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S FREAKING IT!*shoots moch* Moch: au.*dies* UMG: isn't that a bit...cruel? 4th wall:ISHUT UP WEAKLING!*shoots UMG* UMG:f*wk.*dies and then comes back to life for no reason, and FALCON PUNCHes the 4th Wall* ACF: *run in the door* GUYS I GOT SOME PURPLE SHELL! UMG:what's this? ACF: the magic conch shell. UMG: urrwut? ACF: it will gine you suggestions to do stuff. CC00: LET ME SEE! (Pushes ACF out of the way) What is the meaning of life? (pulls cord) Conch Shell: 42. CC00: OMIGAWD IT WORKS! :D Luigi:*pushes CC00 out of the way* LEMME SEE! zwhat should we do? *pulls cord* TMCS:nothing. Luigi: LET'S DO NOTHING! CC00: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH! Tornadospeed: Aw come on. Theres no way doing nothing will benefit any of us in any way. Everyone Else: STFU AND OBEY THE CONCH Tornadospeed: ............................................ *does nothing* Meanwhile Justin Bieber: Hey guys! Look what I stole from Bunker Laboratories! *shows other Autotunerz a tank of Liquid Nitrogen* Selena Gomez: Great... why do we care? Justin: Theres a bunch of warning labels on this thing, so we should flood the Bunker with it >:D Rebecca Black: Works for me. *puts tube in window* Justin: *turns nozel* (Liquid Nitrogen fills Bunker) Luigi:...AUGH! CC00:Shut up luigi, we all know that-AUGH! Pinkie Pie: Brrr, it sure is cold in here! Tornadospeed: *is half frozen* What the? *looks at space where nitrogen tank was* Blast it. Mr. Candy Cane: Why is everyone frozen? IS IT CHRISTMAS? EVERYONE HANG TREES ON ME! :D (freezes) ACF: What's with all the rackets? I'm busy doing nothing here! *becomes half frozen* This sucks, man. UMG: This really isn't funny guys. Mochlum: HEY GUYS NOSTRIL PARTY TIME! (flies to Moon) Moon:get off moch.*shakes* Mochlum: OMG ICE! (freezes into popsicile man) Sonic with fire shield: ...what the-*does not freeze* MTS:*is still doing nothing**freezes* Mochlum: (unpopsicles self) TURTLE ACF: BOB! D-Did you m-m-ess with the temperture a-again? Bob: *is frozen* ACF: Aw crump- *becomes frozen* Mochlum: WE NEED HELP! PALUTENIA, BRING IN PIT! Pit: (flies in) I CAN HELP! I BROUGHT MY VOLCANO ARM! (burns everything) YESH! (ice monster attacks) Pit: I'LL GET IT! I AM PIT, SERVANT OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, AND YOU, ARE, HISTORY! Ice Monster: (freezes Pit) Mochlum: Um... Link, can you do it? Link: (walks in) I'LL HELP! (slashes at Ice Monster with Biggoron Sword) Ice Monster: (freezes Link and rips his toes off because they're frozen) Mochlum: I'm just gonna run. (dashes off) ACF:...me too.*runs off* Pinkie Pie: *becomes un-frozen* What happened? *sees Ice Monster* Ohai! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm your new bestest friend! :D Ice Monster: ...AHHHHHHHH PINK HORSE! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEE Tornadospeed: *turret voice* Target Lost. *freezes* UMG: *comes from nowhere* Adventure Time? MLP? Screw this. *Beats the crap outta the Ice Monster and stabs Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie Pie comes back to life* UMG: *punches free Link and Pit* Ok we need to talk Moch, Palutenia isn't how it's spelled. Thank God you didn't spell it PALEtunia this time. Pit: Yeah! Ice Monster: And the plot doesn't make a lick of sense. One second ACF freezes, and another she's alive and running. And why would ACF, a GIRL, say This sucks, man. WTF? And now I'm alive? *dies* Narrator:I can't even tell what's going on anymore... UMG: what is going on?*UMG goes outside* J.B:Rebecca!S&K! do you hear something? Reecca:yes. S&K:It sounds like footsteps... UMG:A-HA! so that's the problem! J.B: CR*P! THEY GOT US! UMG:*kicks the machine and it explodes* aftermath ACF: I wonder how UMG is doing... Bob(All people are unfrozen): gee, IDK... Umg:*Has several burn marks*I'm fine...... TS:what happened? UMG:A machine was the reason we froze.\ TS:and...? UMG:A simple kick blew it up. TS:...ok... UMG:At least we're safe. The end! J.b:*Runds across*I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU'LL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:The Bunker Episodes